An example of an association of a printed circuit board and an electromagnetic shielding screen is described in European patent application EP-A-0 594 041. According to the structure indicated in this document and illustrated in FIG. 1, the shielding screen is formed by a band 11 and a cover covering this band, which together form a sub-assembly provided for being applied to the printed circuit board 12 (or other support of the circuit to be shielded). This sub-assembly is made at least partly of an electrically conductive material so as to provide a kind of Faraday cage for the protection of the circuit. The making of the shielding in two separate parts permits of gaining access as required to the protected circuits by opening the cover.
The connection modes habitually found for fixing the cover to the band are soldering, in which case the connection is irreversible or at least implies sufficiently heavy hardware manipulations (unsoldering/resoldering of a cover), or also the use of solutions by way of plates or bands forming a spring and clipping onto the band. This type of connection represented for example in FIG. 2 may easily be disassembled this time, but the attempts made show that shaking or shocks with structures made in this manner often lead to the unwanted opening of the cover.